Digiisla Del Drama
by AngelTheKid
Summary: los participantes anteriores se fueron y Chris nesesita un nuevo Show, al oir hablar de los digielegidos se le ocurre una gran idea 20 elegidos 2 equipos 1,000,000 de Dolares desafios asquerosos, comida asquerosa no se sabe quien ganara solo se sabe..
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Conociendo a los Campistas

Ah, una mañana en Muskoka, los pájaros cantan, y todo el sonido de el norte de Canada-se oye un gas- Bienvenidos a esta temporada a la que me gusta llamar Digi-isla del Drama, en la cual elegidos de las series (1-4) de Digimon competirán por UN MILLON DE DOLARES!!!!, esta competencia constara con las mismas reglas, serán 20 elegidos 2 equipos, el equipo perdedor mandara a casa a uno de sus miembros, caminara por el muelle de la vergüenza, subirá al bote de los perdedores y jamás podrá volver, JAMAS.-explicaba Chris a la audiencia Mundial.

Bueno conozcamos a los campistas, oh miren aquí llego uno-dijo Chris señalando a un chico de cabello alborotado-Taichi, Viejo ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Chris

Oh bueno nada en realidad, estoy emocionado por estar aquí-dijo Tai

Bien espera del otro lado a tus compañeros.

Casi inmediatamente llego un chico de cabello alborotado y puntiagudo muy parecido Tai como de unos 12 años.

Davis amigo, bienvenido a la isla-dijo Chris

Gracias Hermano es un honor estar aquí-

Pasa con tu compañero a esperar

En eso llego una chica de cabello castaño vestida de rosa-

Kari, hola, bienvenida

Si, ¿nos quedaremos aquí?-

Repito de nuevo, ustedes se quedaran aquí, yo por allá-dijo apuntando a otro lado-donde hay Tv satelital y aire acondicionado.-dijo Chris

Eso no es justo-

La vida no es justa anda ve con tus compañeros.

La chica tomo su maleta y fue con los demás.

Despues vino un joven como de 12 años de cabellos rubios, portaba un sombrero blanco.

TK amigo-

Encantado de estar aquí-dijo TK

Pasa con los demás TK-dijo Chris

En eso llego una chica de cabello rosa.

Mimi bienvenida-dijo Chris

Si aja fuera de mi camino-dijo llegando con los demás y muchas maletas

Vaya, no se ustedes pero le doy 2 horas-dijo Chris

Después llego un chico de 13 años con gorra y Gogles en la cabeza.

Takuya gusto vete-dijo Chris saludando al chico, que paso con los demás

Después vino un chico Rubio de ojos azules.

Matt que pasa hermano

Matt lo saludo y se fue con los demás con una cara despreocupada.

Mas tarde llego un chico un poco gordo.

JP bueno tenerte en el programa-dijo Chris

Si bueno un hombre como yo Tenia que estar-dijo JP

Si ya ve con tus compañeros.

En eso llego una chica de cabello rubio.

Zoe que bueno verte bienvenida a la isla-dijo Chris

Gracias Chris-dijo Zoe pasando con los demás

En eso llego un chico con sudadera azul.

Takato hola-dijo Chris

Gracias estoy emocionadísimo de estar aquí, vine a mostrar de lo que soy capaz.

Bueno pasa con el grupo.

(perdonen mi flojera pero es muy laborioso estar pasando estas presentaciones y un tanto monótono,(nota de Chris: si además el presupuesto es bajo así que será mas fácil nombrar al resto del grupo))

Ya conoces a Tai, Davis, Kari, TK, Mimi, Takuya, JP, Matt, Zoe y Takato. Pero conocerán a Henry, Rika, Kouji, Koichi, Ken, Yolei, Sora, Izzy, Joe y Juri.

Bien chicos vayan todos a la fogata en 15 minutos.-dijo Chris

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Bien los llame para dividirlos en equipos-dijo Chris

Kari, TK, Takato, Takuya, JP, Henry, Ken, Yolei, Joe y Rika, ustedes serán conocidos como los LEOMONES ASESINOS-dijo Chris

El resto por aquí, Sora, Tai, Davis, Juri, Matt, Zoe, Mimi, Kouji, Koichi, Izzy, Ustedes serán conocidos como LOS EMBLEMAS GRITONES!!!!!!!!

Ese nombre no tiene sentido-dijo Mimi

No me importa tu solo cállate y déjame terminar.-dijo Chris

Muy bien las cabañas están divididas en 2 partes, de un lado los chicos y del otro las Chicas ¿quedo claro?

Eh si ¿Cuándo almorzamos?-pregunto Tai

Muy pronto vayan a sus cabañas y los veré en el comedor en 30 minutos para su primer desafío-dijo Chris poniendo cara malvada.

Recuerden esta la cabina de confesiones para desahogarse o contar anécdotas.

**Cabaña de los Leomones Asesinos**** (lado de los chicos)**

Hola mi nombre es Takato veo que también te gustan tener gogles en la cabeza-dijo Takato a Takuya

Si es genial tu si sabes-dijo Takuya haciendo un saludo genial con Takato

Hey Takuya ya viste a las chicas del equipo-dijo JP

JP, eres un desesperado-dijo Takuya lo cual ocasiono una risa entre todos los presentes

Buena esa-dijo TK

Gracias, parece que nos llevaremos bien Soy Takuya y el es Takato-dijo el moreno

Soy TK y el es Joe dijo señalando al chico de gafas que se encontraba leyendo.-y el es Ken- dijo señalando al peli azul que se encontraba sentado a su lado

Hola Takato-dijo Henry entrando-hola chicos yo soy Henry

Hola-dijeron todos-parece que nos llevaremos bien

**Leomones Asesinos (lado de Chicas)**

Vaya Yolei parece que solo seremos 3-dijo Kari

Si bueno espero que nos podamos llevar bien con la otra chica-dijo Yolei en voz baja

Ya te oí-dijo Rika-Y tranquilas que no muerdo, Soy Rika

Yo soy Kari-dijo la castaña

Y yo Yolei- dijo casi gritando lo cual dejo con cara de WHAT a rika

Eh si… Mucho gusto

**Cabaña de los Emblemas Gritones (lado de los Chicos)**

Bueno la mayoría ya nos conocemos, solo faltan ustedes dos-dijo Davis

Soy Kouji y este es mi hermano gemelo Koichi-dijo Kouji.-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos

Bien chicos tenemos que ganar-dijo Matt

Si cuando gane llevare a Kari en crucero por el Caribe, se enamorara de mi y nos casaremos-dijo Davis

SI, eso no pasar-dijeron todos los chicos

**Cabaña de los Emblemas Gritones**** (chicas)**

Hola mucho gusto soy Zoe-dijo la rubia

Y yo soy Juri espero que podamos ser amigas-dijo la chica

Bueno nosotras ya nos conocemos, Soy Sora y ella es Mimi-dijo señalando a la chica que acomodaba montones de zapatos en la cabaña (N.A. que no se ponga muy cómoda)

**YA EN EL COMEDOR**

El chef les sirvió una de sus desconocidas sopas sorpresa a los chicos la cual Tai y Davis fueron los únicos en probar ya que se veía asquerosa.

Oye TK ¿Qué crees que sea el primer desafío?-pregunto Kari

No lo se es el primero ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo TK sonriendo

Me alegra oírte decir eso TK porque el primer desafío consiste en entrar en un barril lleno de basura, cosas asquerosas y mas basura, para encontrar un sobre que les dará la victoria a su equipo, cabe destacar que el que no entre puede ocasionar la derrota de su equipo.-dijo Chris-Cada sobre tiene un cupón de puntos hay de 5, de 10 y de 15. Son más de 50 sobres con puntos al azar. El equipo que sume mas al final será el ganador y recibirá una cena especial con pizza italiana real-dijo Chris- mientras el perdedor deberá enviar a uno de sus miembros a Casa.

Adelante hagámoslo-dijo Tai

**5 Minutos después**

Los chicos vieron una enorme piscina llena de cosas asquerosas, en la cual tenían que zambullirse.

El primero por los Emblemas fue Tai, quien logro sacar un sobre de 10 puntos, Luego vino Izzy con uno de 5, Matt con uno de 15, Sora se metió con mucho asco pero logro sacar uno de 10, Juri entro como si nada y saco 5 puntos, Kouji también logro entrar sacando 5 puntos, Koichi se negó a entrar alegando una alergia, Zoe saco 5 puntos, Davis saco 5 puntos y Mimi…

No entrare en esa cosa-dijo Mimi molesta

¿Estas segura?-dijo Chris-Puede que pierdan el desafío, de ser así tu equipo te odiara.

Da igual no entrare-dijo la chica

Bueno el resultado final de los emblemas es de 60 puntos.-dijo Chris- Veamos como les va a los Leomones.

Kari saco 10 puntos, TK saco 15 puntos, Takato saco 10puntos, Takuya saco 5 puntos, JP saco 5 puntos, Henry saco 5 puntos, Ken saco 5 puntos, Yolei se negó a entrar y se desmayo, Joe saco 5 puntos y todo dependía de Rika.

Bueno Rika todo depende de ti, los Leomones tienen 55 puntos si logras entrar pueden empatar o ganar.-dijo Chris-Sin presiones

Rika suspiro tranquilamente por un momento

Esta bien, si hay presiones-dijo Chris

Bueno aquí voy, espero no morir-dijo Rika

Rika se zambullo en la piscina a buscar el sobre. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que salió con un sobre.

Bueno veamos lo que tenemos…-dijo Chris

Chris abrió el sobre y puso una cara de persona que da malas noticias

Rika, los siento-dijo poniendo triste al equipo, pero Chris cambio su cara a una mas animada-lo siento por los emblemas, porque este sobre es de 10 puntos, los Leomones Asesinos son los ganadores de Hoy.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar en el equipo ganador al igual que las caras largas en el equipo perdedor, para luego ser cambiadas por una de furia contra Mimi y Koichi.

Leomones, disfrutaran de la deliciosa pizza italiana, Emblemas ustedes enviaran a uno de sus miembros a Casa, pueden ir a la cabina de confesiones, los veré en la fogata.

**Cabina de Confesiones**

No puedo creerlo ganamos-dijo Kari

Eso fue difícil espero poder durar mas, saludos a Odaiba-dijo TK

Bien se siente genial ser la salvadora-dijo Rika

Esto apesta-dijo Tai

Bien es obvio quien se ira ¿no?-dijo Zoe molesta

Lo arruinaste todo-dijo Matt frunciendo el seño molesto

FOGATA (PRIMERA ELIMINACION)(NA: imagínense la canción de la fogata)

Muy bien chicos uno de ustedes se ira a casa, el que no reciba un malvavisco, deberá ir al muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y no volver, Jamas-dijo Chris

El primer malvavisco es para…Tai

Si-celebro el chico

Kouji-dijo Chris pasando el nombrado, mientras la mayoría del equipo pasaba.

Zoe, Sora, Davis, Juri, Izzy, Matt-dijo Chris mientras los nombrados pasaban

Campistas este es el ultimo malvavisco…

Se creo un ambiente de Tensión, Koichi y Mimi estaban nerviosos sabían que para uno de ellos había terminado la experiencia.

El último Malvavisco es para….

* * *

NONONO

QUIEN SE IRA ¿MIMI O KOICHI?

USTEDES DECIDEN TIENEN 24 HORAS

DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION Y LA PERSONA QUE QUIEREN SALVAR

CHRIS: VIEJO ESA IDEA ES BUENA

BRAWLBEELZEMON: GRACIAS VIEJO


	2. Desafio 2

Desafío 2

* * *

Campistas este es el último malvavisco…

Se creo un ambiente de Tensión, Koichi y Mimi estaban nerviosos sabían que para uno de ellos había terminado la experiencia.

El último Malvavisco es para….

Koichi

Koichi fue a recoger su malvavisco muy felizmente, mientras Mimi puso cara de sorpresa.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Me votan a Mí?-dijo Mimi indignada

La verdad no me sorprende, decepcionaste a todos, el muelle de la vergüenza es por allá-dijo Chris señalando con el pulgar

Mimi se fue indignada en la dirección indicada lanzándole miradas asesinas a sus ex compañeros

Los demás están a salvo por ahora, Descansen-dijo Chris

Los emblemas se fueron en dirección a su cabaña.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Chris decidió sorprender a los chicos piloteando su ruidoso avión.

La cabaña de los emblemas, al igual que la de los Leomones se despertó de manera sobresaltada.

Chris aterrizo frente a las cabañas bajo del avión y saco su alta voz.

Buenos días campistas, levántense para su siguiente desafío.-dijo Chris a través del altavoz

Despues de eso, 10 minutos para ser precisó, los campistas ya estaban en la cafetería.

Este desafio consta de 3 etapas, sobre algo que me gusta llamar tortura de prisión para eso le pedi ayuda a un experto en la materia, ah estado en el reformatorio mucho tiempo a pesar de tener 16.-dijo Chris-Denle la bienvenida a Duncan

Duncan entro por la puerta, bueno derribo la puerta.

Bien Chris espero que me pagues-dijo Duncan

Y te recuerdo Duncan, que memorice el numero de tu agente de libertad condicional, que me dijo que si dabas problemas pasarías los próximos 4 años en el reformatorio.-dijo Chris de forma Sadica.

De acuerdo-dijo el peli-verde-Bien gusanos esta parte del desafío me gusta llamarla paliza de chicas.

Los chicos salieron de la cabaña justo al lago Wawanaka donde había una balsa flotando.

Bien cada equipo seleccionara una chica que peleara a muerte con estos cascos y estas varas de espuma.-explico Duncan- esta etapa consiste en hacer caer de la balsa a su competidora,

Eso parece sencillo-dijo Rika

Eh si lo parece, olvide mencionar que le pedí a Chris que llenara de Anguilas eléctricas esa parte del lago, asi que quien caiga, sentirá una descarga bastante potente-dijo Duncan sonriendo

Eso es cruel-dijo Kari

La vida es así, acostúmbrate-dijo Duncan

Los Leomones y los emblemas se reunieron con su respectivo equipo.

**Con los Leomones**

Bien creo que deberá ir Rika, es la mas fuerte-comento Takuya

Por mi bien-dijo la pelirroja

**Con Los Emblemas**

Bien yo creo que sora debe ser la que nos represente-dijo Tai

Yo igual-dijo Matt

Bien yo lo hare-dijo Sora

Y así Rika y Sora se pusieron el "equipo" y subieron a la balsa.

Bien no tengo nada en tu contra así que hagamos una pelea limpia-dijo Sora

Bien-dijo Rika dándole un golpe

Oye-se quejo Takenouchi Mientras se defendía

La pelea estaba reñida ambas sabia bloquear perfectamente cuando de repente hubo una explosión en el agua.

Bueno sobro dinamita del show pasado y no me gusta desperdiciar-dijo Chris oprimiendo el detonador.

La ultima explosión dejo mal a Rika cosa que Sora aprovecho para darle un golpe que la arrojo hacia las anguilas causándole mucho, (y me refiero a MUCHO) Dolor

AHHHHHHHHHHH-so oye gritar a Rika mientras los Campistas ponían una mueca de dolor.

UHHHH eso debe doler JEJE-dijo Chris

Y que lo digas viejo-dijo Duncan-bien los esta ronda la ganan los emblemas, a la siguiente etapa oh lleven a la chica electrificada a la enfermería no se ve bien.

**Ya en la siguiente etapa**

Bien chicos esta etapa es a la que llamo el DESAFIO TONY ROMO!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Duncan

¿Por qué se llama el desafío Tony Romo? – pregunto JP

Es bueno que preguntes gordo, puesto que tu participaras-dijo Duncan en tono malvado-al igual que el chico de peinado extraño-dijo refiriéndose a Tai-En este desafio usaran balones de americano para darle al blanco, quien logre darle con mas balones al blanco gana-

Parece fácil- dijo JP

Olvide mencionar que serán presionados por toda la línea defensiva de los Santos de Nueva Orleans.-dijo Duncan mirando a la línea defensiva de los "Saints" – estos chicos rudos se encargaran de que no puedan dar en el blanco, serán 10 intentos.

Taichi fue el primero en pasar.

Cuando yo de el silbatazo podrás empezar-dijo Duncan

Duncan silbo y la línea defensiva de los Saints le ataco en el acto, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a lanzar el balón y Tai quedo tirado en el suelo.

UHHHHHH eso dejara marca-dijo Chris

Tal vez 10 rondas es imposible el primero que logre dar en el blanco gana-dijo Duncan

Auch me duele todo-dijo Tai

Bien JP tu turno-dijo Chris

JP tomo el balón y Duncan silbo, pero JP tenia un plan…

Miren es Peyton Manning-dijo JP

¿Donde?-dijeron los defensivos

JP aprovecho la distracción para mandar el balón y dar en el blanco.

Si toma esa.-festejo JP

Bueno el ganador es JP-dijo Duncan-Pero a los Saints no les gustan que los engañen.

En ese momento toda la línea de los Saints ataco a JP aplastándolo.

JEJEJEJE eso es cruel viejo, pero genial-dijo Chris- al siguiente desafío.

Bueno el tercer y último desafío lo llamo piraña loca-dijo Duncan

Los chicos se toparon de frente con enormes plataformas, que a su vez estaban en un estanque con pirañas debajo.

En este desafío tendrán que balancearse y los elegidos serán Kari y Davis, quien se mantenga mayor tiempo sin caer al estanque con pirañas gana, el que caiga tendrá un doloroso mordisco de piraña, MUAJAJAJA-dijo Duncan

Kari espero que sepas que no es nada personal, pero pienso ganar-dijo Davis confiado ya en la plataforma.

Bueno acercate para estrechar nuestras manos-dijo Kari desde la otra plataforma

Claro ¿Por qué…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Davis cayo al estanque de pirañas y estas a su vez no le tuvieron piedad.

Bueno eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba-dijo Chris

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH eso debe doler, no solo le mordieron las pirañas si no que fue engañado por una chica, pobre tonto-dijo Duncan

JAJAJAJAJAJA, tienes razón viejo, los ganadores de hoy son LOS LEOMONES ASESINOS

SIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los ganadores

Leomones, disfrutaran de una fiesta en un Jacuzzi, Emblemas pueden pasar a la cabina de confesiones y enviar a su perdedor favorito a casa-dijo Chris-los veré en la fogata, de nuevo.

**CABINA de CONFESIONES **

Bueno esto apesta ¡¿dos veces seguidas?! Vamos! Esto no se vale-dijo Zoe

Ganamos de nuevo, estoy arrasando-dijo JP con vendajes

Es bueno estar ganando-dijo Kari

Maldición volvimos a perder-dijo Kouji

Esto no es bueno-dijo Koichi

De acuerdo se que me distraje un poco ¿pero es comprensible? ¿No?-dijo Davis

Auch ahora se porque los Saints están en el Superbowl-dijo Tai sobándose

Bueno no puedo creer que perdiéramos de nuevo-dijo Matt

Yo se por quien votar-dijo Izzy tranquilo

Ganamos, estamos imparables a pesar de que no participe hoy espero ganar-dijo Takuya

Me siento mal por el equipo de Yuri, espero que no la manden a casa hoy-dijo Takato

Vaya definitivamente debes irte-dijo Juri

Bueno el asunto es que estamos jugando bien, por eso ganamos-dijo TK

Espero poder mostrar de lo que estoy hecho-dijo Ken

Me arriesgue el físico por eso, Davis tienes que caer-dijo Sora

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué decidí ayudar?, bueno mientras el resto de los convictos se atragantan con cosas horribles yo comeré pizza un mes y tendré videojuegos, adoro la corrupción-dijo Duncan

CEREMONIA DE FOGATA (MUSICA DE FOGATA)

Bien chicos parece que hoy los apalearon, así que les lanzare sus malvaviscos.-dijo Chris

Sora

…..

Juri

…..

Matt

……

Kouji

…..

Koichi

……

Zoe

…..

Izzy

Campistas solo queda un malvavisco…

Davis y Tai se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva.

El ultimo malvavisco es para…..

* * *

Bueno

¿SE ESPERABAN ESTO?

LOS 2 LIDERES DE LAS GENERACIONES EN UN ENCUENTRO EN EL QUE USTEDES DECIDEN VOTEN POR SU ELEGIDO FAVORITO, SOLO 1 PUEDE QUEDAR.

Voten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Esquiva Pelotas

Día 3, el desafío del chef

Campistas solo queda un malvavisco…

Davis y Tai se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva.

El ultimo malvavisco es para…..

Tai

Davis bajo el rostro ocultando su tristeza por su partida

Viejo el bote de los perdedores es por allá-dijo Chris señalando el muelle

Davis se paro y se fue con un andar triste al muelle de los perdedores.

Bueno el resto están a salvo, por ahora-dijo Chris

**Al día siguiente**

Los chicos estaban tranquilos en sus cabañas conversando cuando sonó el altavoz.

Bien gusanos preséntense en el muelle de la vergüenza a las 1200 horas-dijo la voz del Chef a lo que varios simplemente no comprendieron-quiero decir ya, muévanse holgazanes.

Los equipos se reunieron en el muelle de la vergüenza para el desafío.

Bien, para los que vieron la temporada pasada hubo un desafío llamado "Esquiva Pelotas"-comenzó el Chef- y en vista a que estoy de buen humor por que ganaron Los Santos de Nueva Orleans, jugaran eso, se alternaran en equipos de 5 debido a que los emblemas están apestando y ya perdieron 3 miembros.-dijo el Chef con su imponente voz

Solo fueron 2-dijo Sora

Como sea, yo sere el árbitro, las reglas son simples, golpear al contrario con un balón y evitar que te peguen, si atrapas el balo podrás traer a un miembro de tu equipo al partido, también lo puedes desviar con un balón pero si eso produce que se te caiga el que sostienes estas fuera-dijo el Chef-Bien adelante

**Con los Leomones Asesinos**

Bueno ¿quienes van primero?-dijo Takuya

Creo que debemos ir yo, TK, JP, Takato y Ken-dijo Rika

Bien háganlo-dijo Joe

Pero uno de nosotros deberá quedar fuera para que la competencia sea justa –dijo Kari

Bien yo lo hare-dijo Joe-ahora salgan y demuestren de lo que están hechos.

**Con los Emblemas Gritones**

Bien quienes van somos menos y no hemos ganado-dijo Matt

Bueno creo que Tai, Juri, Matt, Izzy y Kouji deben ir-dijo Zoe

Excelente-dijeron al unisonó todos

Bien colóquense en su posición-dijo el Chef

Se miraron con determinación y se dispusieron a empezar

Comiencen

Tai tomo el balón por su equipo y casi elimina a Takato que tambaleándose esquivo el ataque y respondió con un pelotazo que casi le da a Kouji. TK reacciono y le dio un pelotazo en la cara a Matt.

Tu, rubiecito estas fuera-dijo el Chef

Con Matt fuera Tai mando un balonazo a TK que esquivo fácilmente, y en una demostración de fuerza JP elimino a Kouji y a Izzy de golpe.

Juri aprovecho que Takato se le quedo viendo y lo saco del juego de forma certera al igual que a TK, JP y Rika, quedando solamente Ken.

Disculpe referee si le pego a la pared y el balón les pega ¿cuenta?-dijo Ken

Si ¿Por qué no?-dijo el Chef

Ken mando un balón a Tai que esquivo agachándose aunque reboto en la pared y le pego en la nuca. Para luego darle un potente disparo que paralizo a Juri y la mando a volar por encima de Chris que venia llegando.

UHHHH eso debe doler, me alegra no ser ella, JAJAJA-dijo Chris

**Con los Emblemas**

Rayos estamos perdiendo-dijo Tai

Eh puedo sugerir que…-empezó Juri

Ahora no esto es cosa de hombres-dijo Tai- Bien concéntrense en Jp es posible que vuelva a entrar.

Lamentablemente para Tai así ya que esta vez eran Kari, Yolei, Takuya, JP y Henry

**Con los Leomones**

Oye Joe porque no entrar te toca-dijo Rika

Bueno es que los deportes no me favorecen y ustedes lo hicieron demasiado bien que no quiero arruinarlo-dijo el de lentes

De acuerdo-dijo Rika a regañadientes

Y asi por los Emblemas defendían, Tai, Matt, Zoe, Koichi y Sora.

Comiencen!!!!

A PELEAR!!!!!!!!!!-grito JP

En un ataque de impulsividad tomo cada balón de su equipo y elimino a todos los del contrario, pero el mas doloroso fue el de Matt que fue en la cara.

JAJAJAAJA eso merece una repetición-dijo Chris-adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, JAJAJAJAJAJA eso dejara marca.

**De vuelta con los Emblemas**

Bien chicos todavía podemos ganar-dijo Tai jadeando

Eh tai-dijo Juri

Ahora no Juri,-dijo lo que hizo que Juri explotara

Lo que tenemos que hacer es..

BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Juri

Es obvio que tus planes no están funcionando tengo una idea, lo vi en un episodio de la temporada pasada, la estrategia se llama "Envistan al Nuevo"-dijo Juri-bien entraremos Sora, Zoe, Koichi, Kouji y una servidora lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Esta vez por los Leomones estaba el equipo de la primera ronda sin Joe todavía.

Joe enserio estamos cansados tienes que entrar-dijo Rika

¿Por qué?, vamos ganando no te preocupes-dijo Joe leyendo un libro de medicina

Si-dijo Rika algo molesta

Comiencen-dijo el Chef con los equipos en la cancha

Los Emblemas tomaron los balones y en un ataque coordinado de los 5 apuntaron a JP, que no pudo esquivar 5 balones.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, lo hicimos- dijo Sora

Y así siguió la ronda, los emblemas utilizaron esa estrategia y eliminaron a los 5 miembros del equipo contrario.

Bien-dijo Tai en las gradas

Espero que hayan descansado porque necesitaremos de tu fuerza y de la de Matt-dijo Juri

¿Qué hay de mi?-dijo Izzy emocionado

Perdón Izzy es que… bueno creo que podemos ganar y tu…-comenzó Juri

Si yo….

Bueno… Apestas-dijo Juri

Entiendo-dijo Izzy triste

Bien Zoe y Sora descansen Matt y Tai vienen conmigo.

Esa ronda paso lo mismo que en la anterior los Emblemas habían demostrado determinación y acabaron con el equipo de la ronda 2.

Joe tienes que entrar nos están apabullando-dijo Rika enojada

Lo siento, comí algo hace poco y como futuro medico no es bueno comer y jugar sin un periodo mínimo de 30 minutos después de haber comido-dijo Joe

Bien haz lo que quieras-dijo Rika iracunda

Bien ¿quien va ahora?-dijo Juri

Creo que me toca-dijo Izzy

Enserio Izzy todavía podemos ganar-dijo Matt

Izzy se fue triste a sentarse, al final por los emblemas entraron Juri, Zoe, Matt, Koichi y Kouji.

Por los Leomones TK, Rika, Henry, JP y Ken

Esa ronda era intensa, balones iban y venían, había atrapadas como no las hubo en rondas pasadas, los chicos hacían cambios constantes, incluso Izzy entro en un relevo de Matt.

Al fondo Geniecillo-dijo Tai a lo que Izzy obedeció decepcionado.

Al final casi todos fueron eliminados la intensidad bajaba y en eso Juri fue eliminada dejando en la cancha a JP e Izzy, Mano a mano.

Bien viejo nada personal-dijo JP

A lo que Izzy trago saliva.

Es el fin-dijo Tai

Y así parecía pero cuando JP lanzo el balón, Izzy puso su mano con un puño, que hizo que el balón rebotara hasta JP dándole en la cara.

Bien parece que por primera vez los ganadores son LOS EMBLEMAS GRITONES!!!!!!!!!!

Los gritos de euforia del equipo que había perdido 2 desafíos no se hicieron esperar.

Bien chicos esta noche todos están salvo-dijo Chris a los Emblemas

Leomones ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Chris

Que puedo decir, el equipo jugo bien pero al final no tuvieron lo necesario-dijo Joe haciendo enfurecer a todos.

Como sea, vayan a la cabina de confesiones para votar por el campista que deberá irse-dijo Chris

**CABINA DE CONFESIONES**

Por fin ganamos ya era hora-dijo Tai

El equipo solo necesitaba organizarse-dijo Juri

Bueno lo bueno no es eterno-dijo TK

Estúpido cuatro ojos-dijo Rika

Bien se por quien no votare-dijo Kari sacando una foto de TK

CEREMONIA DE FOGATAS (inicia canción)

Bien chicos los veo agotados asi que enviare sus malvaviscos-dijo Chris

JP

………..

TK

……….

Kari

………

Rika

…………

Takuya

………….

Yolei

……..

Henry

……….

Ken

Takato quedo sorprendido, no se esperaba ser de los últimos.

Takato se quedo nervioso mientras Joe estaba tranquilo

El último malvavisco es para…………..

* * *

Voten por quien se debe ir

Joe o Takato.?

VOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dejen su review con quien se deba ir y su opinion


	4. Supervivencia de ¿Noviazgo?

El ultimo Malvavisco es para…………

TAKATO

Joe puso una mueca de desagrado, mientras Takato comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

¿Bromean? Prefieren al llorón antes que a mi-dijo Joe-bien no me importa buena suerte, porque expulsaron al mas listo del equipo.

Joe se fue al muelle de la vergüenza y tropezó al entrar al bote de los perdedores.

Bien muchachos los veré en el siguiente desafío Descansen.

TK y Kari se quedaron conversando un rato mas en la fogata.

Oye TK ¿Qué harías con 1, 000,000 de dólares?-pregunto la chica

Bueno no lo se tal vez daría una fiesta o invitaría todos a un viaje por el mundo.-dijo TK-¿y tu?

Simple compraría una mansión y me mudaría de casa haciendo fiestas todos los días-

Bien será mejor dormir mañana tenemos desafío-dijo TK

Hasta mañana

**Al dia siguiente**

Bueno chicos el desafío de hoy consiste en una noche de supervivencia-dijo Chris-Cada equipo tendrá un mapa que los guiara al campamento respectivo-explico- quien vuelva con vida será el ganador.

Querrás decir quien vuelva primero ¿no?-pregunto Henry

Ehhhh no-dijo Chris-Bien aquí están los mapas, ah por cierto cuidado CON LOS OSOS.

Por los emblemas el mapa lo tomo Tai, por los Leomones fue Rika.

No hay osos ¿o si?-pregunto Zoe, a lo que Chris solo le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Cabina de confesiones**

Ese Chris me asusta un poco-dijo Zoe

Bien al fin una actividad donde demostrare mi hombría.-dijo JP

Mencione que quiero aprovechar para declararme al chico que me gusta-dijo Yolei

**Leomones Asesinos (caminata)**

Bien chicos síganme este es el camino-dijo Rika

Bien este será un dia largo-dijo JP- y la comida

JP realmente ¿quieres comer la asquerosa comida del Chef?-dijo TK

Que pero si es deliciosa-dijo JP

JP eso es extraño-dijo Yolei

Descuida así es JP-dijo Takuya

¿siempre es asi?-pregunto Kari

La mayoría del tiempo-dijo Takuya

Me recuerda a Hirokazu y Kenta-dijo Takato

Tú lo has dicho-respondió Henry

Bien creo que veo el campamento-dijo Rika

Y en efecto había una tienda con bolsas de dormir

Bien aquí hay de todo-dijo Henry

Espera falta comida-dijo Takato

Es un desafío de supervivencia, me parece que tendremos que buscar comida-dijo TK

Excelente deducción-dijo Kari

Bien, Ken, JP, TK y yo iremos por comida-dijo Takuya

El resto armen el lugar, recolecten leña y hagan una fogata

**Emblemas Gritones**

Bien creo que es por aquí-dijo Tai

¿seguro que sabes leer el mapa?-dijo Matt

Ehhh…

Dame aca-dijo Sora quitándole el mapa-lo que faltaba estamos perdidos

Bien hecho, cabeza hueca-dijo Juri

Lo que faltaba Tai debiste dejarme el mapa a mi desde un inicio-dijo Izzy

Cállense quieren solo empeoran las cosas-dijo Zoe

Eh chicos ya vi el campamento-dijo Koichi

Bien hecho hermano-dijo Kouji

Bien tengo hambre donde esta la comida-dijo Tai

Tai es un desafío de supervivencia, tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Matt

Bien ire yo soy bueno encontrando comida-dijo Tai

Excelente me muero de hambre dijo Zoe

Yo te ayudo capaz te pierdes-dijo Koichi

**Leomones**

Yo ser hombre, traer comida-dijo JP saliendo de los arbustos con manzanas y pescado.

Excelente.-dijeron todos

Ya pasadas algunas horas los chicos disfrutaban de una fogata.

Bien parece que hay que dormir-dijo Takuya

**Emblemas**

Bien chcos la buena noticia encontramos bayas-dijo Tai

¿y la mala?-dijo Zoe

Que no son muchas-dijo Matt mostrando un pequeño vulto.

No importa tenemos que dormir-dijo Sora

La noche para los emblemas inicio tranquila pero justo cuando parecía ir todo bien apareció un oso.

AHHHHH UN OSO!!!!!!!!

Tranquilos no pasa nada de seguro es Chris intentando asustarnos-dijo Juri acariciando al Oso.-¿Quién es un oso bueno? ¿Quién es un oso bueno? Tu lo eres, si tu lo eres-dijo mientras hacia mimos al Oso haciéndole parecer un perro.

Y yo creía que JP era raro-dijo Kouji

**Leomones al día siguiente.**

Bien arriba todos tenemos que llegar antes que los emblemas-dijo Rika

Si!!!!!!!!!-dijeron todos menos Yolei

¿Qué te pasa Yolei?-le pregunto Ken

Ken necesito hablarte en privado-dijo Yolei

El resto del grupo continuo caminando al campamento mientras ellos se ponían detrás de unos arbustos.

Bien ahora dime-dijo Ken

Ken ¿crees que soy bonita?

Ken se quedo callado y algo sonrojado.

He…bueno…Y-yo…

Me lo imagine-dijo Yolei triste

Claro que eres bonita-dijo Ken-si no, no me gustarias.

¿Enserio?-dijo Yolei

Enserio-dijo dándole un beso a Yolei de forma apasionada.

Sim embargo no se percataron de que el resto les había dejado atrás.

**Mientras tanto con los Emblemas**

Tai despierta-grito Matt

Sin embargo el sueño profundo de Tai no les ayudaba.

Yo me encargo-dijo Sora

La pelirroja tomo de la camisa a Tai y le comenzó a dar varias rondas de bofetadas.

DESPIERTA TONTO, DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!

AHHHH ¿Qué? ¿COMO? ¿Cuándo?-dijo Tai

Tai apúrate se nos hace tarde-dijo Izzy

Voy.

Párate de una vez-dijo Sora dándole cientos de bofetadas mas.

El pobre Tai quedo tan golpeado que quedo inconsciente..

Oh genial, Kouji ayúdame a arrastrarlo-dijo Matt

Y así tuvieron que arrastrar a Tai.

**En el Campamento**

Chris estaba esperando a los campistas

Los Leomones Asesinos(o la mayoría) llegaron corriendo

Bien llegamos primero-dijo Rika

Poco despues llegaron los Emblemas Gritones arrastrando a Tai que recién despertaba.

Oh no llegamos Tarde-dijo Juri

¿Qué paso?-dijo Tai incorporándose

¿Qué QUE PASO? NOS COSTASTE EL DESAFIO IDIOTA!!-dijo Sora agarrando a bofetadas a Tai de nuevo.

No tan rápido Sora, parece que a los Leomones le faltan algunos digimon-dijo Chris

Un momento ¿Dónde están Ken y Yolei?-dijo TK

Hey chicos-grito Yolei a la distancia, venia tomada de la mano de Ken

Adivinen, por fin me le declare a Ken y somos Novios!!!!!,-dijo Yolei emocionada.

Te quiero Yolei-dijo Ken abrazándola

Y yo a ti, costalito-dijo Yolei

¿Terminaron?-pregunto Rika amablemente, a lo que ellos asintieron-bien, porque gracias a ustedes, PERDIMOS EL DESAFIO!!!!!-dijo furiosa

Los ganadores por segunda vez consecutiva son los EMBLEMAS GRITONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Chris- y se ganaron un viaje todo pagado a la Bodega de almacenamiento de víveres.

Los emblemas gritaron en celebración y fueron corriendo a la bodega.

Leomones, vayan a la cabina de confesiones y elijan a su perdedor favorito, los veré en la fogata, de nuevo-diciendo lo ultimo con fastidio

**Ceremonia de Fogatas (inicia música)**

Bien chicos les lanzare sus malvavicos-dijo Chris

JP

TK

Kari

Rika

Takuya

Takato

Henry

Bueno parejita feliz, este es el ultimo malvavisco……..

Ken y Yolei se tomaron de las manos, sabían que fuera quien fuera serian separados de todas formas.

El ultimo malvavisco es para………….

* * *

Recuerden dejar su opinión y su Voto.

Entre mas votos mejor.

Quien se ira Yolei o Ken?

¿Difícil decisión?

También díganme quien consideran que debe llegar a los 6 finales y el porque (lo tomare en cuenta para el fic)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
